


Parker Duty deployed protocol

by fayhollyoake25



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayhollyoake25/pseuds/fayhollyoake25
Summary: Peter  gets sick and Spider Duty deployed protocol is enabled
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Blurry Vision and Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mincka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mincka83/gifts).



Peter's hands were shaking slightly as he stared down at the porotype for a new paintball gun , he and Tony was working on . There were three wires that needed to be fused together, blue, green and yellow – he knew he had to fuse them in the correct order in under 10 minutes otherwise there would be a mini explosion( learnt from experience) but he couldn't figure out which order. Peter swiped a hand across his brow and it came away wet with sweat. He stared down frustrated – red, he had to start with red, it was always the red wire – except there wasn't a red wire to be cut.

  
"Underoos?" Tony softened voice said from besides him. "What's going' on Underoos? It's a simple task." Tony was surprised that his intern was taking so long

"I … I don't know," Peter mumbled as the timer got down to five seconds. His vision was blurring slightly and he felt dizzy.

  
"Peter – come on its blue, yellow and green ," Tony said as he reached out but it was too late. The sequence detonated.

Tony immediately shouted for Friday to get Bruce

Blue paint splattered all over Tony . At first he was slightly upset to think that Peter had purposely ducked out of the way of the paint explosions but then he realised that Peter had collapsed and was crumpled at his feet. "BRUCE he bellowed a split second before he charged into the Lab area .  
He quickly knelt down and felt around for his intern/son pulse.

"You look like a fucking smurf," Clint informed Tony as he jogged in with Nat and Steve on his heels. "Go shower man."

"I wanna make sure peters okay," .

  
"Was anything going on with him before this?" Bruce asked rapidly as he ran in and knelt down beside Peter quickly performing an examination with the input of Friday,who was keeping on eye on his vitals.

  
"He was sweating, but I didn't think much of it, it is hot in here,if i turned the heating down it would drop below an unsuitable temperature, and with his spider powers, he cant themulgatoe.

"Easy Peter," Bruce soothed him as he lightly restrained the boy from immediately getting up.

  
"What's happened Bruce ? Why's Tony blue?" Peter asked softly in Italian  
"The Paintball Gun detonated. You passed out just before so you missed the splatter but Peter, what's going on ?" Bruce replied also in Italian (Tony taught him the language)

  
"What's he saying?" Clint asked tony .

  
"He's asking why I'm blue and Bruce is explaining."

  
"Figures that's the first thing he'd ask," Clint said with a snicker. "It's the first thing anyone would ask really."

  
"Steve? Can I get some water for Peter?" Bruce asked the older man who nodded and quickly sprinted off. "Peter , can you tell me what's going on with you? Pain? Nausea? Dizzy?"

  
"Uh … dizzy. Cold?" Peter mumbled as Bruce helped him sit up. Steve handed him the bottle of water and watched as Peters hands shook just a bit too much to allow him to open the bottle. Tony knelt down and grabbed the bottle off him, opened it and then held onto Peters hand whilst he took a sip.

  
"You've got a fever," Bruce announced as he showed Tony the reading that Friday alerted him to which was 105.2. "That's not a fever," Tony commented with alarm. "He's friggin' on fire "Yeah … can someone call Dr Cho? I think he needs a real doctor here, one that deals with medical issue Tony? as Tony was about to say something," Bruce said.

  
"Steve? Can ya carry him to the medical lab ? We can at least get him into a bed."

"Can walk myself," Peter muttered as he tried to stand up but his knees buckled instantly disproving his theory. "Or maybe I need a hand."

  
"Yeah ya think?" Steve s said as he scooped Peter up. The rest of the team tagged along like little ducklings.(they all wanted to make sure spider baby was going to be okay)

  
"Tony for god's sake go take a shower," Clint ordered the still blue man.

  
Tony flipped him off as he headed to the shower blocks, the sooner he got the blue paint of the sooner he could get back to his Underoos

  
"Easy Peter," Steve murmured as he eased Peter down onto the bed and helped him pull up the blanket. Peter was clearly shivering and despite the heat radiating off his body, the fever was making him feel like he was sitting in ice.

  
"Only one," Bruce said gently as he pulled the remaining two blankets out of Peter reach much to the young boys distress. "You're temp's too high for any more than that."

  
"Dr Cho is on his way and Aunt May would like Tony to call her ASAP. Tony rolled his eyes as he dialled Aunt Mays number  
* * * *  
"He collapsed in the lab after working on the paintball guns and is running a fever of over 105. all he said was he was dizzy. He's not really all that with it to be honest May, we have taken him to the medical lab and Dr Cho is with him right now

  
"Okay I be there in ten minutes. "May said as she hung up


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is he?" Aunt May say by way of greeting as she met the now freshly scrubbed Tony who was looking redder than usual as he was exiting the bedroom. Tony gestured to the medical room. May quickly followed him in.   
"Ah Peter," May said in her usual soothing voice as she took in the sight of Peter trying to curl up as much as possible into a tight ball whilst trying to grab at another blanket.   
Dr Cho and Bruce quickly began giving May and Tony what they had so far gathered from there  
initial exam.   
"Peter?" May Sat down beside the low bed. "How ya feelin'?"   
"Cold Aunt May? Am I Sick Aunt may?  
"Yes, you've got a high fever and we're here to check it out, "Aunt May replied   
Tony was concerned to see peter struggle to understand what he was saying. He grabbed underoos gently on his chin and turned him so he could see peters eyes. "Open your eyes underoos," he ordered. Peter slowly complied and Aunt May and tony became alarmed to see how   
glossy they were.   
"Well Peter," Dr Cho said  
"Your fever is heading into very dangerous territory. It's 105.4. We need to get that down. Is there somewhere we can get him into a cold bath?" is that necessary Aunt May said" (Everybody knew peter was deathly afraid of baths after nearly drowning when skip tried to hold his head under the water.luckily is uncle ben walked in on the act and knocked him placing him under arrest, but ever since then peter has refused to get into a bathtub)  
Unfortunately, we have no choice we've tried using cold compressions but it is still rising   
Tony nodded. "Yeah - there's a bath in the shower room?.   
Tony You and, both know Peter responds to you. Can you see if you can get any   
information out of him about what he's feeling?"   
"Cold Dad," Peter repeated softly from before. ( Tony Stark had a small tear in his eye, that was  
the first time he called him dad)  
"Anything hurt?"   
"No? yes. Nothing? everything."   
"Like what Peter? What's hurting?"   
"Head. Back. Chest. Uh? joints?"   
"Do you feel sick at all peter?"   
Peter nodded miserably. He made another grab at the blanket to no avail.   
"Have you vomited at all?"   
"No. Soon."   
"Bath's ready Dr Cho," Steve said as he trotted back into the room   
order to get the bath going.   
"Steve?" Dr Cho began saying but didn't need to finish her sentence as steve immediately scooped Peter up.   
Peter cried out in pain as he was lowered into the bath. He immediately began clawing at the side to try and desperately get out. "Please stop? I'll be good ?. Please Skip? no ? make it stop? I promise I won't? please."   
Aunt May quickly dropped down next to the bath and Peter Arm. "Hey, hey ? shhh ? it's okay   
Peter, We need to lower your fever ? you haven't done anything wrong."   
"Please Stop" Peter pleaded as Tony splashed some water over his chest and he cried out some more. It felt like every single one of his nerve misfiring   
. "Please."   
"Nearly over Peter just a couple more minutes "Aunt May soothed as she palmed Peter cheek for a minute. "You're   
doing well."   
Finally having had more than enough, Peter took Aunt may by surprise and managed to scramble his way partially to his feet. Tony quickly grabbed him with a towel and wrapped him up.   
"Looks like the bath is over," Tony said with a tight smile   
"Get some fresh clothes on him then bring him back out," Dr Cho instructed as She manoeuvred  
mAY by the shoulder and led him out of the bathroom to where the rest of the team were   
anxiously awaiting. 

* * * * 

"Tony?" Peter mumbled as his mentor/father figure pulled a sock onto one of his feet.   
"Yeah, buddy?"   
"Gonna be sick."   
Tony immediately moved slightly out of the way. and grabbed a nearby trash can. He flipped the lid off with his thumb and thrust the   
bin under his chin just as Peter lurched forward and emptied the contents of his stomach which were mainly liquid  
Tony gripped his shoulder and rubbed his back as  
Peter gagged and dry retched before finally getting his stomach under control. Tony grabbed his chin and pushed his head back so he could get Peter to rinse and spit some water.   
"Boys? What's taking so long?" Aunt May said softly as she poked her head back into the bathroom obviously wondering why Peter hadn't emerged freshly dressed. sHe stopped when she saw the way her nephew was hunched over clearly struggling against nausea. "Puke?"   
Tony nodded as he helped peter stand up and slowly make there way back into the medical room and over to the bed he had previously been occupying. Peter felt relieved as his head hit   
the cool pillow and he was tucked in with a thick blanket.


	3. Chapter 3

Daylight blurred on him from the wide windows in the medical lab, Peter was still feeling like he was on fire,   
and the natural sunlight was killing him, he senses was on overdrive

"Tony," peter gasped as he saw his surrogate father walk through the door. "Friday close blinds, and soundproof room

"Hot ? cold. Sick ? aching. Awesome." that was the first thing tony asked him

Bruce arrived with the latest news, clipboard in hand  
"Temperature is sitting nicely at about 103 ? still high, but s'okay for him. His head is aching but   
he hasn't puked for at least 2 hours. He's still quite dizzy and not all that steady on his feet. He's   
due for some Tylenol ( Tony had made some special just for him) but he won't open his mouth for me. He's kept a few glasses of water down. And his joints are aching. 

"Peter mumbled as he pushed the blanket off. His body was yo-yoing between being on fire and being in the Arctic. Currently he was on fire. Tony don't you have somewhere important to be, pepper said there was a meeting"  
"I got nowhere to be except here"

Tony nodded as he handed the reluctant peter some Tylenol tablets. He folded his arms   
across his chest as he said, "You gonna refuse me like ya refused Bruce  
"No Tony."   
"Didn't think so." 

* * * * 

"Tony?" Peter mumbled about an hour later as he struggled to sit up. His joints were   
aching, his head was throbbing and he was seconds away from puking. He clapped a hand to his   
mouth as he gagged. Tony, who had been reading a novel he'd pulled off Bruce's shelf, quickly   
sprang into action and whipped the trash can under Peter as he brought up what little water he   
had consumed. Tony rubbed his back gently. He could feel Peter t shirt was soaked   
through with sweat but he was still wracked with shivers. Once Peter had finished and rinsed his   
mouth out, Peter eased him back down and carefully brushed his hand across his forehead. 

* * * *   
"You okay?" Tony asked his young son gently as he noticed he was shifting around   
restlessly.   
"Aching."   
"Joints?"   
"Mmm."   
"Take these,"Tony said as he placed some more Tylenol in his hand. He stood over   
him whilst he swallowed them down. 

May arrived shortly after 6 after completing her shift at the hospital

How is he?"   
"He's grumpy. Fever's still up at 102 but apparently that's okay for Peter. He's still pretty   
uncomfortable though."   
"Yeah it is ? whenever he gets ill, his temperature seems to run higher than you would   
expect."   
Bruce pushed the door open and stopped as he took in the sight before him. Tony poked   
his head in as well and grinned. Peter was curled up on his side with a Clint and Nat on either side of   
him. All three were intently watching the TV.   
"Whatcha watching? " Tony asked knowing full well it was crap.   
something on the Disney channel  
"How ya feeling?" Bruce asked peter  
"Tired. Hot and cold. Bit sick. Bit better."   
"Lying a bit?"   
"Perhaps."   
Bruce grinned as he examined Peter and found that whilst he was sick, he was a bit better.   
"Well Doc?" Tony asked him expectantly.  
"Few more days bed rest and I reckon he'll be okay."   
"A few? Oh hell no!i be bored come on i'm fine i don't need to be on bed rest  
" Tony just raised his eyebrow, which stopped peter in his tracks and just lied back down, he hated bed rest, it was so boring, thank god there was a tv, but he rather be on patrol, or down in the lab with Tony  
* * * *   
Two days later: 

Finally Peter was feeling better, he was out of bed like there was a rocket up his ass he just wanted to get back   
into the swings of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the ending, i didn't know where else to take the story


End file.
